wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Xin Lee
Lu Xin Lee is a main character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. He is portrayed by Lewis Tan.‘Wu Assassins’: Katheryn Winnick, Lewis Tan, Tommy Flanagan & Tzi Ma Join Netflix Martial Arts Drama - Deadline He is a suave, fierce intelligent leader who owns and operates his own custom garage a la West Coast Customs and runs a car theft ring for the Triad. Early Life When Lu Xin Lee was young, he was friends with Tommy, Jenny, and Kai Jin. He was best friends with Kai, who he often stood up for when he was bullied by classmates, some of which calling Kai "Jungle Rat" because he was of a different race. While sneaking past Triad members to get fireworks, Tommy accidentally locked Kai, Lu Xin Lee, Jenny and himself in the room. At the same time, Uncle Six had used his new Fire Wu powers to kill the Triad leaders, as a result causing the building catch fire. While trying to get out, Lu Xin Lee was burnt severely on his ear and back, leaving him heavily scarred. Under the impression that Tommy was at fault for locking them in, Lu Xin Lee would blame him for years. It wasn't until years later that Lu Xin found out the truth. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Drunken Watermelon, Lu Xin visits Kai Jin in the kitchen, trying to persuade Kai to accept his money, but fails. Later, he tries to warn Kai that the Triad are coming after him, but Kai refuses his help. Lu Xin is seen eating food when he meets Christine Gavin aka CG. Unbeknownst to Lu Xin, he is the target of an investigation, due to the cops believing that Lu Xin is allying with the Scottish gang to take down Uncle Six. CG tries to persuade Lu Xin to hire her, and when he refuses she steals his car. Lu Xin finds CG in his garage, and hires her. In Misspent Youth, after hiring her Lu Xin looked at CG's background to see if she was from the police, and vouched for her to her boss Tommy G. Lu Xin finds Kai's broken food truck in his garage (it is unknown who put it there) and calls Kai. Lu Xin initially tells Kai to pay for the damage, but jokes around and says he can cover the damage (unbeknownst to Lu Xin, Kai was pulled into The Path by Ying Ying during their conversations). Lu Xin introduces Kai to CG, and tells them to get the tools needed to fix the food truck. Later in the day Lu Xin meets up with 3 Scottish gang members (Serge, Victor, and Babinov) for a deal to buy 10 cars, but wants it in 2 days. Lu Xin tells them he can't, as he needs at least 2 weeks, but Victor blackmails Lu Xin that if he doesn't agree, they will tell Uncle Six that Lu Xin is against him, leaving him irritated. He appears in Kai's vision sitting on the ground, with half of his body covered in blood. In A Twisting Snake, Lu Xin calls Christine to support him in his deal with the Scottish gang. However they made unreasonable demands (Lu Xin did as they told him, but they wanted more cars). When Lu Xin tells them if they don't accept his cars, then the deal is off, the Scottish Gang unsheathed their knives (without Lu Xin noticing). In Codladh Samh, Lu Xin receives a text from Christine (who is fluent in Russian, and she overheard them wanting to kill Lu Xin) that they are planning to kill Lu Xin right now. Christine quickly creates a distraction, and they both kill the Scottish Gang after a brief intense fight. Kai Jin arrives with Jenny and Tommy (due to a call from Christine), where he reveals to everyone that he is the Wu Assassin, and tells everyone everything (from the Wu Xing, to his powers). Kai also reveals what really happened 15 years ago: Uncle Six used the Fire Wu Xing to take control of the Triad by killing the previous Triad members. As a unintended consequence, he was the one who accidentally burned Lu Xin's body, and Lu Xin was blaming Tommy all this time. Lu Xin tells everyone he needs a break and goes to his room to change and clean up. Kai Jin meets up with Lu Xin to ask him if he's alright, but Lu Xin snaps he isn't alright. Lu Xin plans to kill Uncle Six after the truth, telling Kai that Uncle Six paid for Lu Xin's surgeries to cover up the incident. Kai explains that he can't willingly give Lu Xin the Wu Assassin powers, and warns him of McCullough and tells him to look after Jenny. Lu Xin tells Tommy to dispose the body by giving him the keys to a car and tells him to clean up the mess. Later in the car, Lu Xin and Christine bond over their painful past (Christine's father was arrested because he was a car thief, and he was killed in prison) with Lu Xin telling her he's "not a bad guy." In Gu Assassins, Kai Jin tells Lu Xin Lee to get a poisonous frog, scorpion, spider, and a snake for the process. Lu Xin plans to leave, but Kai tells Lu Xin that the Gu process must include the blood of all the individuals who had contact with the respective Wu-Xing. Kai wants to use the Gu to extract the Wu Xing from Uncle Six without killing him, but Lu Xin wants to kill Uncle Six by shooting him, which Kai disagrees. Lu Xin asks Tommy and Jenny if they agree to this plan, and both of them agree. Lu Xin relents, but tells Kai that if the process fails then Lu Xin will kill Uncle Six himself. The group cut their hands, and use their blood on the spider. Lu Xin and Kai set a frog and spider against each other, and the frog eats the spider. , and Jenny sees Kai's Wu Assassins powers for the first time.]] While waiting for the animals to eat each other in order to produce the Gu, Lu Xin talks with Jenny. Lu Xin asks Jenny why could she not ask him for a loan, but asked Uncle Six instead. Lu Xin realizes that if Jenny failed to keep up with the payments for the Triad, then the Triad will take Jenny's restaurant away making her free from her parent's overbearing influence. Jenny admits this is true, and didn't want to pressure Lu Xin with the money. Jenny wishes that after tonight, she hopes everyone can get closure, and Lu Xin agrees with her. Lu Xin apologizes to Tommy over what happened 15 years ago, and offers Tommy a job to work with him in Lee's Garage. Just then, Uncle Six and Zan appear and Lu Xin witnesses Uncle Six ingest the Gu. When Uncle Six is knocked unconscious, Lu Xin still can not let go of his grudge and wants to kill him, but Kai convinces him not to. Lu Xin hears Tommy being burned by Uncle Six, and sees Kai successfully extract the Wu Xing out of Uncle Six. In Legacy, Lu Xin follows Kai and Uncle Six with the plan to kill Uncle Six. While Kai is busy trying to find James Baxter (Earth Wu Warlord), Lu Xin attacks Uncle Six and holds him at gunpoint. Uncle Six accepts his fate and mistakes, and tells Lu Xin he is sorry for scarring him. Just before Kai opens Baxter's door a gunshot is heard. After Kai kills Baxter, he finds Lu Xin glaring at Uncle Six, sparing him. In Paths: Part 1, Lu Xin is planning with Kai Jin and Uncle Six (after they got back form Portland) on ways to regain control of the Triad, as well as save Jenny, Christine and Tommy from Alec McCullough and Zan (who betrayed them). Lu Xin wants to save their friends in order to give them a better chance to defeat McCullough in exchange for the Earth Wu Warlord, and tries convincing Kai. When McCullough calls Kai to offer a negotiation, Kai hangs up which angers Lu Xin. Kai tells Uncle Six to try to regain the Triad, while he and Lu Xin will help rescue Jenny, Christine and Tommy. While driving to where McCullough could be, Lu Xin tells Kai that although he is not the Wu Assassin, he will call Kai on his mistakes, and Kai thanks Lu Xin for sparing Uncle Six. Kai and Lu Xin Lee find the abandoned mill, and kill many henchmen using their knowledge of martial arts. Before being overwhelmed, Jenny kills the rest with her Fire Wu Xing powers (she acquired it during Ladies Night) and meets up with Kai and Lu Xin. Jenny tells Kai and Lu Xin that the reason why McCullough is not here is because he moved somewhere else and she gives Kai an address as well as a negotiation: if Kai doesn't come to the address with the Earth Wu Xing, he will kill Tommy. When they return home, they don't find Uncle Six but Kai gets a skype call from Zan who kills Uncle Six in front of them, leaving them shocked. In Paths: Part 2, Lu Xin leaves to let Kai grieve after seeing Zan shoot Uncle Six in the head on Kai's phone. While going to Alec McCullough's address, Lu Xin tells Kai that no matter what happens, Lu Xin has Kai's back. During the negotiation Lu Xin meets Miss Jones, Alec McCullough, and Gideon (who inhabits CG's body) for the first time. Kai gives Tommy the Earth Wu Xing in hopes of thwarting McCullough's plan but McCullough laughs and tells him that Kai fell into his trap. In order to go to The Path, there must be 5 living hosts of the Wu Xing, and the Wu Assassin as well as an artifact that acts as a guidepost to the afterlife. A blue wave of energy shoots up in the sky, and Lu Xin and everyone else present are transported to The Path. When Lu Xin wakes up he sees Kai acquiring all the Wu Xings and expelling his own monk shard to form a tortoise shell. The tortoise shell dissolves into a portal, but just then Gideon, Miss Jones, and the other henchmen wake up. Kai wants to take down all the henchmen, but Lu Xin disagrees (he believed Kai was too consumed by vengeance to not think clearly, and he does not want to leave his best friend) and all of them fight. Lu Xin quickly defeats two henchmen, and sees Kai going into the Gate where McCullough entered. Lu Xin wants to enter to help Kai, but Kai shakes his head (indirectly saying he has to do this alone). Lu Xin accepts this with a nod, and tells Christine, Tommy, and Jenny to go in the portal to the real world. Six months later, Lu Xin is eating dinner with Tommy, Kai and Jenny. Lu Xin gives Kai photos of Zan in Maccau who is trying to recruit new Triad members, and he leaves early when he sees Christine. Lu Xin leaves dinner early where he meets Christine. Christine warns Lu Xin that there is a power vacuum ever since Uncle Six died, and he should be careful. Christine also tells Lu Xin that she plans to get out of San Francisco ever since what happened in the past. She kisses him, then steals his keys and car. Physical Appearance Lu Xin is a tall Chinese man with a height of 6'2" and a lean muscular body. He has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line. A portion of Lu Xin's body, most notably his right ear are scarred due to a fire incident caused by Uncle Six. He is mostly seen wearing leather clothing. Personality Lu Xin Lee is a playboy of sorts, often showing confidence when speaking to women. He is also best friends with Kai Jin, a bond so strong that Lu Xin stood up for Kai when he was bullied, and spared Uncle Six for Kai even though Uncle Six caused burns to his body. Up until recently, he blamed Tommy Wah for his disfiguration, holding a grudge against him for many years. He is often shown to be slightly jealous of Kai being the Wu Assassin, and has a hard time believing in the supernatural. Due to Lu Xin Lee actually working with the Triad, he is more prone to kill and is shown to like the feeling. He is shown to be a smoker as well, and does not seem to let go of grudges that easily. Skills and Abilities Skilled Martial Artist: Lu Xin is a fairly skilled fighter who happens to be powerful. He's capable of defeating multiple attackers by himself, and his fighting style often involves a lot of quick jabs and hooks, and flipping them down to the ground. Unlike Kai Jin, who's fighting style prioritizes speed and precision, Lu Xin Lee's fighting style emphasizes on strength and durability. His fighting style resembles Muay Thai. *'Baton Wielder:' Lu Xin's weapon of choice is a baton, which he often carries around. With it he's cable to disarm his opponents and hit them precisely. He used a baton to break a henchman arm, and parried another henchmen's attack before being disarmed. *'Marksman:' Given his involvement with the Triad, Lu Xin developed skills in wielding and shooting guns. While he is capable of shooting down his opponents, he prefers using his fists. *'''Businessman: '''Lu Xin is also skilled in the art of business. Lu Xin Lee makes his money of stealing cars, and selling them at higher prices. He nearly convinced Babinov, Serge, and Victor, members of a rival organization to buy his cars. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Legacy *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * Out of all the childhood friends, Lu Xin is shown to be the most violent, even moreso than Kai. * It is unknown if Lu Xin was part of the Triad when he was young. * Although Lu Xin blames Tommy for his scars, he does not seem to hate Tommy, as he was able to have a calm voice when talking about Tommy in Drunken Watermelon. * Lu Xin is Chinese, while the actor who portrays him, Lewis Tan, is Singaporean-British. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Lu-Xin-Lee-01.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Lu-Xin-Lee-02.jpg WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males